M416
M416 is the U.S. designation for the Heckler & Koch 416, an assault rifle made by German firearms company Heckler & Koch in 2005. The M416 fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, which allows it to use STANAG magazines from other NATO weapons, and also makes the M416 fairly deadly at medium to long range. The gun has a rate of fire of around 850 rounds per minute, which is relatively standard for an assault rifle, and can mount optics, grenade launchers and grips to the numerous Picatinny RIS/RAS setups, and rails mounted on the weapon. It is included in Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Companys singleplayer, the '''M416' is the first weapon the player starts with in every mission (except for Crash and Grab). Marlowe and Redford always have it in cutscenes. In multiplayer, it is the default assault rifle issued to the American Assault kit, and is the American counterpart to the Russian AEK-971 and MEC AUG. It has average stats and is capable of killing in 8-10 shots. Like every other assault rifle in the game, it has a 50 round magazine, 150 rounds in reserve and an M203 grenade launcher. Compared to other assault rifles, it has very clear iron sights which are good for pinpoint accuracy. File:BFBC_M416.jpg|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company, on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_M416_Iron_sights.jpg|The M416's iron sights M416BC.jpg|The M416 in an earlier build of Battlefield: Bad Company. Note the Woodland Camo that was not kept in the final release. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M416 is the sixth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 35000 points to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine with a grenade launcher, and can be further modified with a Red Dot Sight or 4x Rifle Scope. It is fairly accurate at long range, but burst firing is recommended as the automatic nature causes wide bullet spread. It is also effective at close range, but is still outclassed by SMGs and shotguns. It is highly favored by players due to its versatility. Compared to its close counterpart, the AUG, the M416 is superior or equal in all aspects, except hipfire spread, where it is slightly inferior to the AUG. If the player is concerned about precise aiming, it may be advisable to equip a Red Dot Sight or a 4x Scope on the M416 as the bullet trajectory actually travels higher than the end of the front post sight. BC2 M416.png|The M416 at Oasis in Conquest. BC2 M416 IS.png|The M416's iron sights. M416 4x.JPG|The M416 with a 4X Rifle Scope at Arica Harbor in Rush. bfbc2iosm416.png|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. BFBC2 M416 Sight.png|Iron sight. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.38 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.35 |sreadinc = 0.32 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 246px }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the 416-Carbine, is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It is available for either 45,000 or 1,249 once the player reaches level 16 to use forever, putting it on the more expensive scale for similar weapons. The 416-Carbine has the best range of the assault rifles, tied with the AN-94 for long range, but an increased close range distance by ten meters, but it deals much lower damage and has noticeable recoil. It has 20 rounds per magazine, as with the M4A1, but comes with 1 less magazine that the former upon spawning. Aesthetically, the weapon has the typical black finish of regular weapons, and the sights closely resemble those of the MP5 and ﻿G3A4. HK416-reference.jpg|HK-416 sights HK416-Holo-reference.jpg|HK-416 with Holo-sights BFP4f m416 screen.png|416-Carbine as it appears in-game BFP4f m416 sight.png|416-Carbine's view through iron sight BFP4f m416 reload.png|Reloading procedure HK416.png|Promotional poster from the official website P4FM416MODEL.png|Detailed render of the M416 Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The M416 appears in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. It is the starting weapon for Henry Blackburn during the mission Rock and a Hard Place. Multiplayer The M416 is an unlockable weapon of the Assault kit, and is the first assault rifle to be unlocked at 22,000 Assault score. It boasts medium to low damage, mild recoil, and fast reload times for both empty and partially-full reloads. The accuracy is particularly high with or without optics. It is almost identical to the M27 IAR in appearance, sharing the same reload animations and iron sights. The only difference is that the M27 IAR has a longer barrel and a larger magazine, which can hold up to 45+1 rounds compared to the M416's 30+1. Gallery battlefield-3-m416-5.jpg|The M416 with an ACOG scope attached. BF3 M416 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M416 BF3 M416 Iron Sight.jpg|M416 iron sight Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416's grenade launcher is fired, the player model does not have his finger on the trigger of the M203, in both third, and first person, same with the M16. *Unlike most of the returning weapons from Battlefield: Bad Company, the M416 has a completely different sound and reloading animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. In the first game, the reloading animation was the same as the M16's, but in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the player doesn't pull back the charging handle, unlike on the M16. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416 is fired the dust cover remains in a closed position at all times. This is the same across available attachments and specs. * In Battlefield Play4Free, the 416-Carbine shares the same firing sound and reloading sounds as the M4A1 in game, probably due to it being very similar to the latter. * The M416's and M27's mid-magazine and empty reload animations are exactly the same in Battlefield 3. * In Battlefield 3, one of the more subtle differences between the M416 and the M4A1 is that when optics are attached, the M4A1 retains its front iron sight while the M416 has an unobstructed view. * In Battlefield 3, the M416 possessed a 3-round burst firemode in addition to semi and full-auto. However, the March 27th patch removed this feature. Videos Video:M416 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the M416 in Bad Company 2 Video:M416|Gameplay with the M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Squad Deathmatch mode Video:Battlefield 3 M416 Attachment Review|M416 gameplay with attachments+spray patterns External links *M416 on Wikipedia de:M416 pl:M416 ru:M416 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles